wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jetstream
Canon | Male | Jetstream | SeaWing/NightWing This is by The Silkworm Dragoness. Please do not edit without permission. Appearance Jetstream is a NightWing SeaWing hybrid, which you may be able to tell by the way he looks, but it is ambiguous. His shape is that of a NightWings, looking quite similar to the one that is in the scroll 'The NightWing Guide to the Tribes', but he has small glowing panels on his sides, the same ones that SeaWings use to speak aquatic. With the stars under his wings, his father, Aurareader, has describe him as 'a living flashlight'. He is a part SeaWing, as we have described earlier, but has no recollection of that and no knowledge of it whatsoever. Personality Jetstream is a quiet dragonet, preferring to watch from the outsides rather than step into the action himself. He doesn't talk to many people, fearing that he may be rejected then and there, or his calm manner may be broken if he says something he shouldn't. Despite caring what others think of him more and more, Jetstream still gets teased all of the time, but he pretends to shrug it off. Because of that, the young hybrid enjoys solitude, thinking his own thoughts and being in his own world of scrolls, swimming, exploring, and the funny jokes that his father would tell him at bedtime. He is very loyal to his family, however, and would do anything to keep his father alive and safe. Abilities Jetstream, being a hybrid, has a strange amount of abilities. He does not have his mother's SeaWing trait of breathing underwater, but he greatly enjoys swimming, and prefers to spend his time underwater, where he can't hear the teases and shouts at him, where he can't be bullied. As Jetstream believes that he is fully NightWing, he longed for the powers of the night: mindreading and precognition. But he wasn't so lucky, but had some power that was arguably ten times more powerful than what he wished to have. Jetstream was an animus, but he didn't know it. He didn't even understand the concept of animus magic from his scrolls, it always confused him to the point of extremity. History Jetstream was born in the rainforest, under the rule of the just and fair Queen Glory. He didn't mind the rainforest, the new fruits and surprises all around often intrigued him, but he spent most of his time in the NightWing village, with his father, Aurareader. He always noticed that his father was often subdued, his head down and a tear occasionally falling from his scales and onto the muddy ground. Being the curious dragonet that he was, Jetstream thought and thought harder about what he could be so depressed about. And then it hit him. It was the dragon that the young hybrid had been wishing to meet for such a long time, the dragon that was his mother. What had happened to her, and why was he so sad about it? Bravely, Jetstream mustered up the last of his courage and straight up asked his father, who was taken aback, but eventually related the whole story to him. His mother was the SeaWing princess, the SeaWing princess named Auklet. However, Jetstream would not let this go uncared for. He had to find his mother and improve her mood and all. So as he packed up some fruit in the night, without his father's consent, he took one last look at the rainforest, and left. He crossed jagged mountain tops, stubbing his talons over and over again, before he finally reached the SkyWing palace, which was not what he was aiming for. However, the SkyWing queen, Ruby, who was a very thoughtful dragon, took in Jetstream and questioned him about why he could possibly be in there. And the young hybrid, stuttering and trying to think of reasons, sat there, until he saw something. He saw a small flash of brown and crimson scales, so he abandoned Queen Ruby and followed it. It was much faster than he was, but eventually it ran into a dead end, and Jetstream noticed that it was a SkyWing, more or less ... she had the similar shape of it, but her scales had a brownish twinge and she looked very sickly, as though she was ... born with too little fire. Jetstream tried to help the dragonet, and eventually learned that she was the daughter of the famous Clay and Peril, hatched in a twin egg. They discovered more and more about each other, and when it came to the concept of hybrids, the dragonet, Amber, looked at him and posed the question: 'Are you a hybrid? You look like one.' They nodded, and eventually Amber and Jetstream went on a quest together to find Princess Auklet, which wasn't too hard, except for the part when they actually got to the sea. "I guess this is goodbye," Amber had said quietly, a longing look in her eyes. "I'm afraid of water and can't go in there with you. I didn't inherit my father's MudWing ability of holding his breath." She had to constantly set herself on fire with the tiny plumes that she had created, but was still sickly and began to freeze slowly, as if the tiny little bit of fire was being sucked out of her. Jetstream realized, that even if he wanted to, he couldn't leave Amber like this, he couldn't go into the sea. Amber mattered so much more than his mother, he couldn't even explain. "I'm not going," Jetstream said with finality. "You're not well. Come, let's go back." Amber looked confused. "No, no, no. We came all of this way for thi-" she had broke of with a fit of coughing, and without question, Jetstream took her back. They departed in the Sky Kingdom, and wish to see one another soon. Relationships Name: Aurareader Jetstream had a kind, trusting relationship with his father. He always would do anything for him, whether it was finding him fruit in the forest, or it was finding his mother in the kingdom of the sea. Aurareader in turn trusted and believed in his son, hoping that he would bring out the best in him someday. Name: Amber When Jetstream met Amber, he was fascinated, both on her concept of having too much fire, and by the way the words just flew out of her mouth, with such beauty and with such meaning. She was quite an intelligent and wonderful girl, in his opinion, and he couldn't help but have feelings for the young hybrid, the way they connected and did everything. Trivia Jetstream is actually a very dark blue, but it looks black, like a NightWing. His favorite color is indigo, as is his father's. He actually '''hates '''fish, unlike so many SeaWings. Coding by NightStrike , colors changed by the Silkworm Dragoness. Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Dragonets